


have i told you lately?

by bodhirookandor



Category: Original characters - Fandom
Genre: M/M, i'll write shit other than oc stuff i just....i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 17:50:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19856431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bodhirookandor/pseuds/bodhirookandor
Summary: gay rights babeyyyy





	have i told you lately?

**Author's Note:**

> these r some of my idiot ocs  
> hello fellow peachers
> 
> ive always thought that if gene were a real person he'd LOVE eddie cochrans music.  
> so i based a fic around it. because im a gay disaster. so the song belongs to eddie obviously

Gene never sang for anyone. He was shit at it, and he knew it. He wasn’t a musician, he was the manager. He’d sooner die than share it with  _ anyone _ . It was a hobby for him and him alone. He had fun with it, so he supposed that was enough, but the last thing he needed was to be a laughing stock.

He let it spill one night, in private.

Daryl had arrived home for the night, giving Gene a cheerful greeting. Gene hadn’t been feeling well, and stayed in the small flat the couple called “home”. It wasn’t much, but hell, it was cheap. And they liked it. Daryl leaned down and pecked a small kiss onto Gene’s forehead. “Hello, love.” Gene cooed to Daryl. “How was the studio?” 

Daryl just chuckled. “Oh, the usual chaos. John and Fletcher trying to kill each other, Pete complaining, Dick just wanting to go home.” He was heading into the bathroom, leaving the door wide open. Late studio nights  _ always _ drain him, and he  _ really _ wanted to just go to bed. The later part of his sentence got muffled from him sticking a toothbrush in his mouth.

Gene stood up and followed him in, wetting a face cloth and rubbing his face clean. “That’s about as expected. The bags under your eyes are about touchin’ the floor, sweetheart.” 

“Oh hush.” Daryl jokingly nudged Gene a little. “So how was your day? Sorry I couldn’t be around to help you today.” Daryl spat into the sink. “This album’s driving me nuts. I really just want it done.”

Gene smiled, before grabbing his own toothbrush. “No, no worries. I’m sure the others are the same way.”

Daryl turned to Gene. “So how’d your day go? More of a rest day?”

He nodded in response. “Pretty well. Spent some time on the piano, but that's about it- ah, fuck.” He cut himself off in defeat. He knew this day would come.

Daryl just about choked on his toothbrush in shock, causing a few-second violent coughing fit. “Ah- Shit! Daryl! Are you alright?”

“Piano? Honey, you  _ play? _ Why haven’t you said anything?”

Gene’s face flushed. No going back now. “Eh, well...more of a hobby, I suppose. I’m not great. Especially not as good as you, love.”

Daryl was shocked. He  _ thought _ he had seen new piano books, but he assumed they were oldies of his own.

“Oh, Gene. Don’t be hard on yourself. I’m sure you’re lovely. I’d love to hear you plunk out a tune.”

Gene turned beet red.  _ ‘Shit, was it always this hot in here?’ _ . The light bounced off of Daryl’s ocean-blue eyes. Something about Daryl’s messy stupid mullet and big warm eyes always got to him. He couldn’t say no if he tries. “I- I suppose I could-”

Daryl gave Gene a big, sparkly smile and rushed off to the piano bench. He was almost like a kid with excitement.  _ ‘...I really hate him sometimes.’ _ He let out a sigh and stepped out of the bathroom to sit beside Daryl.

They had a small piano in their bedroom. Daryl had a habit of getting inspiration during terrible hours in the morning. They had kept it in the living room for a short while, but sometimes the rush from the two rooms would cause the idea to fade from memory, frustrating Daryl. So they agreed it’d be best to move it. It wasn’t large, or impressive, and was fairly beat up. But they both treated it like a child of theirs. 

Gene was reluctant. “A-Are you sure? I really only just started, I’m sure it’s not worth-”

“Gene? I don’t care if it sounds like the souls of the damned screeching from hell. It’s  _ yours. _ And that’s beautiful enough.” 

Gene felt he was about to cry right there. A big, shaky, probably-doofy grin grew over his face.

He turned to the piano, took a sigh, and let his hands grace the keys after a moment of silent waiting for the duo. A simple melody, but bright and sweet. 

Daryl’s heart began to race. It was rather beautiful. He had recognized the song, it was somewhere in their record collection. Watching Gene’s fingers move gently up and down the piano was like falling in love all over again.

His thoughts were interrupted. Gene started... _ singing. _ It’s soft, he could barely hear it. Gene’s voice was deep and scratchy. And for sure a bit hoarse. The raspy melody fall out of Gene’s mouth like second nature.

_“Have I told you lately…_

_that I love you?_

_Could I tell you once again, somehow?_

_Have I told you,_

_with all my heart and soul,_

_how I adore you?_

_Well, darlin’, I’m tellin’ you now…”_

It faded to silence. A stiff quiet filled the room. Daryl’s face seemingly permanently stuck into a look of shock.

Gene piped up first. “...That bad?”

“...Eugene Joseph Marley…” Daryl’s face grew into a  _ massive _ smile. “...that was the most beautiful thing I’ve ever heard. I could  _ fall asleep _ to your voice…”

A wave of relief washed over Gene. 

“Please, if you wouldn’t mind...could you play some more?” 

Gene could tell this wasn’t a lie. A warm adoration filled Daryl’s entire face. There was something so genuine and soft about his tone. Gene knew his voice wasn’t a good one, but Daryl  _ had _ seemed to think it was quite pretty. So Gene went along with it. 

He played himself a couple of bars, to get back into the song. He was feeling a little better, a bit more confident. So his voice came out a little louder. Daryl rested his head on Gene’s shoulder and closed his eyes, immersing himself in the sound.

_ “This heart would break _

_ in two _

_ if you’d refuse me... _

_ I’m no good without you, _

_ anyhow. _

_ Have I told you lately, _

_ that I love you? _

_ Well, darlin’, I’m tellin’ you now” _

The final notes rang out. Gene turned to his lover, who seemed to have fallen asleep at his side. Gene’s entire body relaxed. He felt his entire being consumed by the warmth of love. Gene held Daryl’s hand, kissing it tenderly. 

“I love you.” A groggy Daryl mumbled into Gene’s shoulder.

“I love you too, Daryl. We should head to bed.” Gene’s voice returning to its normal softness.

Daryl picked himself up with a soft huff and curled into the bed, Gene not far behind. In silence, they wrapped themselves up into a mess of limbs under a blanket. Not that either of them minded.

“...Daryl?” Gene’s voice shook a bit.

“Yeah? Is something wrong?” Daryl looked at Gene’s anxious expression.

“...This is between us, right?”

Daryl ran a hand through Gene’s thick hair. “Of course.” He played with Gene’s hair until he felt the hands of sleep pull him in, fondness filling every fibre of his being. 

Even in the sleepy silence, the room felt as if filled with song.

Gene would sing to Daryl sometimes. Always in private, always alone. He doubted himself, but Daryl had made him feel as if he could sing as good as the band. 

And that’s all he needed.

**Author's Note:**

> gene actually sucks but daryls gay so he thinks its amazing


End file.
